Kaze wo Sagashite
Kaze O Sagashite (風をさがして, Search the Wind) is the 12th opening in the One Piece anime series sung by Hexagon Family (ヘキサゴンファミリー). Usage in Series *Duration: 2 minutes and 25 seconds. *Used as the opening theme for Episodes 426 - ???. Opening Luffy is lying on a grassy field as his hat flies off his head and into the sky. As he chases after it, the One Piece title shows up amidst a cloudy background. It then pans down to Luffy running toward his crew to catch his hat, stopping when it comes down enough for him to catch it. We then see Nami and Sanji making a cake together with a blue bear holding an umbrella and a squirrel eating a cupcake while another lies down knowing it's full, Franky and Ussop fitting armor and cannons on an alpaca, Zoro and Robin playing a game together with a huge dog watching (with Robin clearly winning), and Chopper orchestrating a band of animals(mandrill, monkey, frogs, canarys etc.) as well as Brook, who is playing on the piano. Luffy grins at it all then suddenly looks up in shock as the camera pans to the front of his face. Quick cuts to each of the crew also giving out surprised reactions and we soon see why; the land they're on is the back of a giant turtle. Luffy laughs as he and his crew run for it. Cut to an overhead shot of the Thousand Sunny as it sails the ocean, a huge seagull swoops by with Luffy riding on it and they take off further into the sky. It then cuts to shots of various colorspread animated including: the Straw Hats riding on train at night in the sky (save for Franky who rides a seagull and Brook, riding on an additional train cart), Nami and Robin enjoying ice cream with the others in the background, Franky and Luffy boxing with the crew and various animals cheering them on and finally the group enjoying a meal in an elephant boat in the sky. It goes to Luffy again running toward his crew as the camera sweeps over them and into the air. .]] Cut to Ace being lead to the gallows, hanging his head in despair as a shadow creeps over his face. We then see Luffy running across Impel Down levels, as various scenes that occur on that arc play in the background: running in Level 1 while Buggy, a Blue Gorilla and the Basilisk appear in the background, then dodging attacks in Level 2 while Mr. 3 uses his wax attacks, then speeding through Level 3 as shots of the Manticores, the Puzzle Scorpions and the Sphinx appear, then running on the scorching floor of Level 4 while Mr.1 and Blackbeard appear in the background, then warming himself in Level 5 while Mr. 2 Bon Kurei fights the Wolf Unit and a silhouetted Inazuma is present in the background; then Luffy reaches his hand out. Quick cuts to silhouetted Magellan and his Hydra, the Demon Guards, Saldeath, Shiryuu and Sadi-chan and finally Hannyabal amidst some of the Impel Down guards who give a salute. Cut to Sengoku who grimaces as the camera zooms out to show Marineford. Countless Marine soldiers, along with the Giant Squad and a line of battleships, stand prepared for the oncoming attack. The camera pans by each of the Shichibukai at Marineford and then by the three Admirals. The camera then cuts to Whitebeard giving a devilish smirk in front of a swirling background. We finally see a view of the sky as we see Buggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 1, Crocodile, Jinbei, and Ivankov plummeting down towards Marineford, with the shadow of a last figure still in the air. Cut to Marineford one last time as the camera zooms in on Ace as he lifts his head up. Finally we cut back to the shadowed figure who is revealed to be Luffy as he falls yelling. The camera freeze frames on him before closing on the One Piece title. Japanese Lyrics Kanji ほら、前に大切な君が　待っている はじまったばかりの長い旅 勇気と愛と友情と 少しの遊び心だけ 持ち続けていよう 僕らは地球のひとかけら 仲間が集まり少しずつ 形になっていくんだよ そこに必ず 風は吹いてくる （イェ～） 風を感じよう　風を感じるんだ 涙　乾かしてくれる風を探しに行こう 冒険の旅　誰かと出会うために 立ち止まらないさ　ほら、前に大切な君が　待っている 涙を流すたび　ひとはょうくなる 涙を流す度　思い出が どんどん　どんどん　どんどん　増えていく （イェ～） 風を感じよう　風を感じるんだ 涙　乾かしてくれる風を探しに行こう 冒険の旅　誰かと出会うために 立ち止まらないさ　ほら、前に大切な君が　待っている Romanji Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. Yuki to ai to yuujou to. Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake mochi tsuzukete iyou Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu katachi ni natte yukundayo soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru woo woo woo (yeah) Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda namida kawakashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga dondon dondon dondon fuete yuku woo woo woo (yeah) Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda namida kawakashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. English lyrics Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me. Our long journey has just begun. Courage, love, friendship and a little bit of playfulness, these are the things we will hold on to forever. We're all fragments of the Earth coming together and little by little, taking from and the wind will keep on blowing. Woo woo woo (Yeah) Feel the wind, you've got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears. It's such an adventure, to meet someone. We won't stop.Look, there your are, my love, waiting in front of me. Every time you shed your tears you get stronger Every time you shed your tears your memories more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased Woo woo woo (Yeah) Feel the wind, you've got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears. It's such an adventure, to meet someone. We won't stop. Look, there your are, my love, waiting in front of me. Full Version Japanese Lyrics ほら、前に大切な君が　待ってる はじまったばかりの長い旅 勇気と愛と友情と 少しの遊び心だけ 持ち続けていよう 僕らは地球のひとかけら 仲間が集まり少しずつ 形になってゆくんだよ そこに必ず　風吹いてくる （イェ～） 風を感じよう　風を感じるんだ 涙　乾かしてくれる風を探しに行こう Trivia *Usually the Japanese Shonen Jump gives forewarning on when a new opening is scheduled, but neglected to do so for this one. Thus many viewers were caught off guard by the sudden change in openings. *The opening for Episode 426 aired without giving credit to the singer. *Like the previous opening, there have been cases where characters have not been colored properly. When Luffy falls from the sky at the end of the opening, he is seen wearing his greenish blue vest. This contrasts with the cover of Volume 56, in which Luffy wears a yellow vest and purple pants that he got from Inazuma after being defeated by Magellan. Also, when Crocodile is seen falling, he is seen in the colors similar to the outfit he wore in the Arabasta Arc, instead of his new colors. References Category:One Piece Music